


Moan For Me

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [10]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Vinny having some "alone time," when Evan walks by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan For Me

It’s almost seven pm when Evan finally gets home from his job.  Usually he leaves work later than this, but today the store closed earlier due to his manager having an urgent family issue to take care of.  He couldn’t be happier to be coming home early to Vinnie.

He steps inside the house, closing the door behind him.  Walking around the ground floor, there doesn’t seem to be any sign of Vinnie.  He starts to wonder if maybe Vinnie has gone out to get groceries, but then he passes by the stairwell and he hears something.  It’s an odd sound, one that Evan doesn’t quite recognize.  Cocking his head, he quietly heads up the stairs to see what the noise it.

Evan makes sure to keep the floorboards from creaking as he travels closer to the source of the sound.  A smile graces his lips as he realizes what the sounds are.  As he approaches the almost-closed door of their bedroom, he stops and listens.

Soft gasps can be heard inside the room, making Evan grin.  He debates whether to go in and alert Vinnie of his presence, but decides against it.  Leaning closer, he can hear Vinnie’s quiet moans, a noise that Evan has come to love over the course of their relationship.  It’s higher-pitched, almost feminine, but still with a hint of lowness that makes it uniquely Vinnie.

He’s never heard Vinnie like this.  They aren’t at the point in their relationship that they’ve watched each other get themselves off.  This is a new set of sounds, and Evan loves it.  He lets his hand move to rub himself through his pants, almost sighing.  His eyes close and he focuses on the sound of Vinnie through the door.  A minute passes before he opens his eyes, wondering again if he should go inside yet.  Then there’s another sound from Vinnie; the unmistakable moan of Evan’s name.  Evan smirks and chooses this moment to push open the door and poke his head inside.

“You called?” he asks, watching as Vinnie practically shrieks and scrambles to cover himself.  “No need to hide, Vin.”  He opens the door further and walks in, making his way to the bed.  Vinnie is looking off to the side, face bright red, holding the comforter over himself.

“I didn’t know you were coming back early,” Vinnie mumbles, daring a small glance at Evan.

“Neither did I,” Evan climbs onto the bed, kneeling next to Vinnie.  “But I’m glad I did.” He grips the sheet on Vinnie and pulls it away, revealing Vinnie’s body.  “I didn’t know you made such…  _delicious_  noises when you’re by yourself.”

Vinnie says nothing as Evan moves to wrap a hand around his exposed length.  His face turns another shade of pink as Evan starts to move his hand slowly.

“How come you never make those sounds for me, hm?” Evan asks in a low voice.  He loves seeing Vinnie like this, awkward and nervous beneath him.  Leaning down, he starts to suck on Vinnie’s neck, nipping occasionally.  Vinnie moans softly, tilting his head to give Evan better access to the sensitive skin there.  Evan gives a harder bite, feeling Vinnie shiver.  “Come on, Vin,” he starts, moving up to mutter into Vinnie’s ear.  “Moan for me.”  He starts to pump his hand faster, pulling a long moan from Vinnie.

“Evan,” Vinnie says through a groan.  “I’m close.” He trails off, shutting his eyes.

Evan continues his movements, and after another minute or so, Vinnie lets out another moan, his voice almost cracking from the pleasure.  His fingers twist in the bedsheets below him, and Evan keeps stroking him through the orgasm.

He takes his hand away when Vinnie’s breathing heavily, looking up at Evan.  Vinnie sits up more, pushing Evan’s shoulders down to the mattress to climb on top of him.

“Your turn, Ev.”


End file.
